A New Love
by Jazzijade
Summary: It is about Sarah's daughter Anabella. JOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters or song. But I do own the characters I make up.**

Sarah stood in front of a mirror and brushed her hair. It had been at least twenty years since she wished Toby. But the last time Sarah saw Jareth was when she was raped. Who cared about that anymore she had a three children, and a good husband. Her oldest daughter Clara looked exactly like her. The youngest child was boy his name was Luke. The middle child was Anabella and Sarah could not stand her.

"James, Clara, Anabella, and Luke come on we are going to be late for the party." Sarah called impatiently.

"We're coming." James said holding Luke.

Anabella said nothing to anyone but when Sarah shut the door in her face and said "Sorry I did not see you." It made her blood boil.

"Oh mother can you believe it, a night filled with drama and dance. It is just to perfect." Clara said excitement.

The car was filled with joy all except Anabella. She was wishing to be taken away, but that only happened to people like Sarah. Luke would not stop pocking Anabella.

"Luke if you touch me again I swear I'll wish you away and let you become a goblin!"

Anabella shouted.

"Anabella!" Sarah cried mortified by what was said.

They pulled into the parking lot were the party was. While everybody went inside Anabella stood outside with Luke. Luke was being annoying and Anabella could not handle it.

"I wish the goblins would take you away right now!" Anabella said but nothing happen.

"It does not work, nothing Sarah say ever works. Jareth, the goblins, and the damn Labyrinth are fake and don't exist." Anabella said frustratedly.

Sarah came and took the baby to the nursery. Luke told his mother everything. A white owl flew over Anabella head and landed on a tree branch as Sarah came beck. Smack Sarah slapped Anabella

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" Sarah shouted,

"Haha, I already tried it and-" Anabella was interrupted by a cloud of smoke that appeared.

"Sarah, don't worry I'll take care of her myself." Jareth appeared. "She has offended me" He added.

Snow started to fall on Anabella's scarlet red dress. "Vous les gens sont mentalement aliénés." Anabella yelled and started laughing.

"je vous comprends parfaitement." Jareth said walking be hind her.

Sarah was confused.

"So you speak French I see." Jareth said

"And German. dummer esel."

"I don't quite understand that."

"Good. So where is this great underground world?"

Jareth grabbed her and in an instant they were at the castle.

"Great. So now what, do I get to have someone get me out?"

"Nope. Unless Sarah will do that but I don't think so."

"What is going to happen to me?" Anabella asked now getting a little scared.

"Don't know after an insult like that turning you into a goblin is far too easy."

Jareth now happened to notice her beauty. Those pale sky blue eyes, blonde hair, tall and slender frame. He walked over to her and took her hair down, it fell to the middle of her back.

"I'll make you run the Labyrinth yourself, if you lose you become mine." Jareth said walking out of the goblin city gates. "Oh one other thing you have thirteen hours." He added then disappeared.

Anabella started to walk through the maze remembering what her mother always told. She saw a fairy that had been laying on the ground hurt.

"Cher pauvre."." Anabella said and picked it up.

The fairy looked at her in wonder.

"Who are you?" The little fairy asked

"My name is Anabella but you can call me Ana. What is you name?"

"My name is Dixie."

"Well Dixie do you know the way out?"

"No. Please Ana put me down on that wall I want to watch the others."

Anabella did not question Dixie just did as requested. Then started off again. She heard loud noises and started to run and fell into a hole.

"Anabella, I must say you are quite different from your mother." Jareth said looking into the crystal ball.

"What do you mean?" Hoggle asked entering the throne room.

"Anabella has compassion that is why I did not take Luke a way. She did not want him gone." Jareth said watching her climb out of the hole. "And Anabella is stronger than her mother.

"Can not touch, can hold, can not be together. Can not love, can not kiss, can not have each other. And we can not say what our hearts must now. Must be strong and we must let go. How do I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one waltz away from all of the memories. How do I not miss you when you are gone?" Anabella sang as she walked through the garden.

Jareth had been listening and decided to stay hidden. As the night fell Jareth continued to follow her only to find Anabella crying. Jareth walked over to her and slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hush now Anabella. It is okay I will stop time and restart it for you tomorrow and you can start from here. Now let go to my castle and get you cleaned up and give you some food. I must admit it is harder for you than it was your mother who had help." Jareth said then transported them back to the castle.

"I heard that Queen Alex said that if Jareth looses another person, she is going to deprive him of his power, his throne, and is going to make him live above ground." A lady said to another lady.

Anabella had heard the conversation and felt pity on Jareth. She had to find Jareth, she was going to tell him she was going to stay. But it was her mother he loved or maybe Clara. Clara had always favored mother, while she favored no one.

She found Jareth in his throne room which was empty.

"


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Anabella silently walked into the massive room.

"Jareth I want to stay for your sake. I am not need above." She humble spoke.

"Dumb girl I want to go above and win your sister's heart you fool." Jareth laughed.

Something changed; suddenly Jareth noticed what the King of Dwarfs noticed. Anabella was not just some girl. She was not even Sarah's daughter. Anabella was a princess that had went above to protect herself.

"Jareth what is wrong?" She asked coolly. "Just say the word and I will send you above, but trust me it is not easy." She warned.

Anabella was trying not to cry. She loved Jareth ever since she could remember. Her mind said she was un wise, but her heart said keep trying. She walked closer to him. Once she reached where he was sitting she fell to her knees.

"Jareth I beg you to stay. Don't go up there, Clara is cold and you would hate her." Anabella pleaded.

"Funny I said the same about you, but look at you now you're a princess." Jareth said rudely.

"Fine then lose your great kingdom to King Julio of Elves, I don't care!" She said and walked out.

Anabella was mad and decided it was time people and things knew who she was. She slipped on a solid black dress that fitted her curves. The dress showed a lot of cleavage round her breast. She fixed her hair and make-up and went down stairs. The train of the dress had a design on it. She walked passed the room where the men were sitting. She stopped and turn and went in the room. Jareth was drinking something and spitted it out when she walked in front of him. She bent over to pick up a book allowing him to look down her dress.

"What are you looking at? I am no Clara." She said rather rudely. She kissed her finger than placed it to Jareth's lips. Her hand were so cold the felt like ice. "You have 24 hours to decide what you want to do." She added and left.


End file.
